


Peel Out

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Death, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke slips on a banana peel and dies.





	Peel Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167836864913/death-by-slipping-on-a-banana-peel) in response to a Snoke death prompt. Anonymous asked: death by slipping on a banana peel

Supreme Leader Snoke, adorned in his fine gold robe and comfortable slippers, stepped grandly down from his throne. He was going wherever it was he went when he wasn’t sitting on the throne, which was still a mystery to Hux. An isolation chamber, perhaps? A bacta tank? Maybe he just went to bed?

In any event, Snoke would not make it to his destination. The supreme leader of the First Order had barely taken two steps forward when his foot came down on the discarded peel of some sort of fruit. How it had gotten there was also a mystery to Hux, and as he watched Snoke fall in slow motion, leg shooting comically out from under him and the momentum propelling his head in the opposite direction, sending it backwards and down to crack sharply on the edge of the throne, Hux considered that perhaps he should stop telling people  _I always know. I know everything._

There was one thing he knew with certainty, however; Snoke was dead.

Hux kicked at Snoke’s body a little, screwed up his nose at the way Snoke’s blood had splattered across the dais. Then he straightened, set his shoulders, and stepped around the body. Turning, Hux settled into the throne and crossed his legs at the knee. The view from up here was rather nice.

“Well,” he said to the praetorian guards, who hadn’t moved from their formation, “call someone to clean that up.”


End file.
